Two Black Cadillacs
by The Losing Memory
Summary: (ONESHOT) Duncan has been unfaithful for two long, he's not the only one now that has a secret to hide. And the preacher said he was a good man and his brother said he was a good friend. But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry.


**My first ever song fic. I don't think these are allowed because of copyright but everybody does them anyways. Please no hate because trust me, I bet you did one or if you are the "police" of this site and are going to report this, don't. Everybody does these and if you reported every story that you saw like this or something else you are wasting your time and a lot of memory/history on your computer. :)**

* * *

_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade_  
_ Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day_

A young women sits in a black car, driving on a dirt road. She moves the hair from her face and continues to drive, her clothes match her car. She has an important date that she could have missed but decided not to.

_ One is for his wife,_  
_ The other for the woman who loved him at night_

Another women is in a similar car, wearing all black to, she wears a short veil and looks in the mirror, recoloring her dark lipstick.

_Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time_

As for the second women, she also had an important date.

_And the preacher said he was a good man_  
_ And his brother said he was a good friend_

At the place, a preacher stands at the head of a casket. He begins to talk as people gather more around.

"He was a very wise, faithful and good man." He starts out, a few tears come out from people. But of course they don't know those three words didn't describe him as well as they thought.

_But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_  
_ Bye Bye, Bye Bye_

The two women show up. They stand beside each other, the tan and pale girl. The two girls who were known to never get along, except for one thing of course.

_ Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_  
_ Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

Courtney, Duncan's wife, took off her black gloves before laying down a red rose. She stared at it and slid her finger across a thorn before putting her gloves back on. Gwen, the women he cheated on Courtney with, put a rose down and stood back staring at the casket coldly. The rest of his family and his friends did the same, some cried harder now and some even wondered why Courtney wasn't, and why Gwen was here.

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_  
_ Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

The two women looked at each other before Courtney took her wedding ring off.

_Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs_

_Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone_

It was about a month or two before Duncan's death. Duncan told Courtney he had to work over time for an extra hour. His work was only five minutes away and it has now been four hours. The meal on the dinner table was getting cold. She sat on the couch, worried. She has called his job for about an hour, the last time she did they said he went home about three hours ago. She watched the TV that was on silent. She picked up her cell phone and called his cell phone. After the fourth ring a familiar voice picked up.

"Duncan's phone, this is Gwen." The women says, Courtney's eyes widen and she nearly drops the phone.

"Gwen? It's me Courtney, where's Duncan?" She asks, now it was Gwen's turn to be silent.

"Courtney? Why are you calling? Duncan told me you two broke up a year ago." She says.

"No... we got married a year ago."

"Married?!"

_ Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long_  
_ They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them_

"Yeah, why are you with him?" Courtney asks and folds her arms.

"He's ugh, dating me." The other line goes silent for the longest time. Courtney swallows hard and chokes back her tears.

"Where's Duncan now?"

"Asleep. I'm in my living room. I can't believe he would do something like this." Gwen nearly screams. And for the first time in her life, Courtney plans something she would never plan before.

"Want to get revenge?" Courtney nearly whispers, a shiver ran down Gwen's spine as she smiles.

"I'm listening..."

_Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time_

_ And the preacher said he was a good man_

Gwen walks down an alley where Duncan and Courtney was going to meet her. He sees her and places his hands on her hips, she fakes a smile and kisses her on the lips. This is his last kiss.

_And his brother said he was a good friend_

After ten minutes a black Cadillac rolls down the road. Gwen and Duncan shield their eyes, Gwen sees Courtney in the window and runs into an old building next to the alley and watches. Duncan soon then sees Courtney and his mouth drops.

_But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_

Courtney smirks and steps on the gas, Duncan runs down the alley only to be blocked by a brick wall, he screams and pounds on the wall.

_ Bye bye, Bye bye_

Courtney speeds and closes her eyes. The car comes to a sudden jerk stop, stuff falls on top of the car. Gwen comes out of the alley and the two women stare at the scene. Duncan was dead.

_ Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_  
_ Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

"He's not going to mess with anyone for a long while." Courtney says and puts on her sunglasses even though it's nighttime. Gwen nods and folds her arms.

_He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_  
_ Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_

As the girls spin around, Courtney goes back into her torn up car. Gwen walks down the alley and into the city again, heading home. Courtney backs up the car and goes back home. When she parks the car and shuts the door, the car looks perfectly new.

_ Yeah yeah_  
_ It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face_

Back to the funeral it was almost over. The two women turn and head back to their cars. The preacher stops for a second and looks up at the women before reading from his book again.

_They shared a crimson smile and just walked away_  
_ And left the secret at the grave_

They stopped at their cars and shared a look. They both nod to each other and hop into their cars. One went one way, the other one went the other. And the two women saw each other ever again.

_ And the preacher said he was a good man_  
_ And his brother said he was a good friend_

When the funeral was over the preacher and others said a prayer and everybody went their own ways. Once everybody was gone they started to put him underground. A man took out a shovel and layed dirt over the casket, doing this repeatedly.

_But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry_  
_ Bye bye, Bye bye_

Courtney got home, she parked the Cadillac and headed inside, she layed the keys on a table and went upstairs. The rain came down softly as she looked at Duncan's shirt, she put it in his personal closet and locked it.

_Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_  
_ Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_

Gwen went home and through all of Duncan's stuff he left their away.

_ He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_  
_ Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

A few days later Gwen and Courtney we're arrested because a store across the road security camera's seemed to catch everything on tape. The girls won't be seen out of their for a long, long time.

* * *

**_Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood_**


End file.
